1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an apparatus for reducing clutch pedal effort and, more particularly, to a technology relating to an apparatus for reducing clutch pedal effort, which can reduce pedal effort that may be sensed by a driver when working a clutch pedal, and which can be efficiently used in a vehicle that is equipped with a high horsepower engine capable of generating high output power, without breaking parts of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In a manual transmission car, to realize efficient transmission of engine power to a gearbox when a clutch disc and a flywheel are coupled together such that power transmission can be realized, it is required to avoid slip between the clutch disc and the flywheel.
In recent years, as the performance of cars has gradually improved, high horsepower engines capable of generating high output power are generally used in such vehicles. When a high horsepower engine is used in a car, it is required to increase the spring force of a diaphragm compared to that of a typical diaphragm in an effort to realize reliable coupling of the clutch disc to the flywheel. As a technology for increasing the spring force of the diaphragm, the diameter of a turnover spring may be increased.
However, when increasing the spring force of the turnover spring, the pedal effort of the clutch pedal is also increased and this causes a problem in that a driver easily feels fatigued while working the clutch pedal. Particularly, when increasing the diameter of the turnover spring in an effort to increase the spring force, the load concentrated on the turnover spring is also increased, so parts, such as a spring bushing, etc., used to connect the turnover spring to a pedal member may be easily broken.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.